Spider-Girl
Spider-Girl (May "Mayday" Parker) is a super heroine in Marvel Comics' MC2 universe. The teenage daughter of Spider-Man and Mary Jane Watson. Peter and Mary Jane named their daughter after Aunt May. Current Background With the Brand New May uncertain of her place, Mayday proposes she become a member of the Parker family; Mary Jane agrees, though Peter distrusts her and objects to the idea. Mayday takes a walk, reflecting on how her parents, baby brother, and potential new twin sister have overcome so much and truly become "An Amazing Spider-Man Family". In the Role-play, May had appeared in Neo Domino confused on how she got there. She then traveled through the city until she came across a battle against the now insane Stein. She along with Kenshin, Soul, Cole, and Megaman X where able to stop him. Unfortunately whatever was effecting Stein is now affecting Soul and a new battle has started. We had to knock both of them out and separating them. The guy with electric powers who I eventually came to know as Cole ended up falling unconscious and was loaded into a ambulance. The guy we were fighting Stein was taken in by the local police and those of us who were left ended up trying to figure out where exactly was this place. Of course the ambulance carrying Cole kind of blew up. It wasn’t a huge explosion but it did cause the engine from the ambulance to launch out. The explosion was caused by Cole’s powers and it turned out that the reason he was unconscious was because he used to much of his powers and needed a simple recharge. I ended up carrying him to the nearest power line. Our group ended up meeting at the park. I raced Cole there I have to say this now he has some really cool way to travel across the city. When we got to the park the android X ended up disappearing which freaked me out a little. We also found out that a explosion had happen near the hospital were Stein was held. I had a feeling Stein caused it and I was right. It has been three months since I came to this world. Cole and I have become very close and are actually dating. We pretty much had a lot of things in common and just grew close. I’m now 18 and boy did the guys end up throwing me a party. I actually told Cole who got the guys together and ended up throwing me a party. It was a great party and I really think the guys for it. I learned more about Kenshin and Soul. How they lived before they came here. Also we came up with a team name we are known as the High Flyers. We actually ended up working with the local police group and helping out with protecting the city and fighting crime. We did have some problems but we ended up handling them pretty well. Act 2 Well to say that things have been going up and down would be the understatement of the year. It all started out with me waking up one morning. This was the day that Soul and Kenshin were planning on leaving the city to figure out what excatlly happen to Stein. We ended up wishing them luck before they left. Once they had left things seem to pick up since their was a attack at Martha's but by the time I got their things had pretty much ended. That was pretty much the major things that had happen doing that particular day. The next day I had decided to go to the local pancake place when I ran into someone new to town. It was another hero named Static and he and some friends had decided to stay in Neo Domino for a little bit. Then he told me that he had another hero with him. I asked who was the heroes name and he told me her name was Wasp! I went into fan girl mode for a little bit since Wasp was one of the big players in the Avengers back in her day. Static said he would introduce us and we head towards the place they where staying. Only to find out that Sector Sercurity was attacking Wasp and her friends. May was able to get things straighten out partially considering half took her side while the other half was being a bit thick headed. After that she talked to Wasp and decided to tell her what happen to her in the future in hopes that Wasp would be able to change it. Of course she didn't take the news well and flew off. Her and Static ended up splitting up in search of her and she ended up at Martha's. There she found Wasp and stayed at Martha's for a while. She actually ran some airrens for her, that is until she got a call from Static about them having some trouble. At that point her and Wasp went out to help him out. They eventually came back to Martha's to eat and rest. In the morning she went to talk to Wasp about yesterday and talk about forming a team with her, Cole, Static, and Wasp. That is until Static gave her the news that Cole had vanished during the fight. This was really bad news for me considering me and Coles relationship was pretty strong. I was actually hoping to introduce Cole to my family. Well after that I was pretty silent though Wasp and Static tried to cheer me up. Of course things got weird again when I suddenly felt sleep and round up in the dream world. This was caused by a girl name Yui and her dream demon Egni. This got us caught in a fight with a physco clown who was crazy strong. Eventually we had to make a escape by waking up. Personality May's personality is best described as being 50 percent Peter Parker and 50 percent Mary Jane. Taking on the qualities of her parents it has allowed her to be a fairly popular student at Midtown High. She is both friends to the geeks and jocks alike. She conceals her inner geek and inner jock among the two social groups. As Spider-Girl, she doesn't have to apologize for using her intelligence nor for displaying her athleticism. Imbued with a sense of responsibility through her upbringing, May constantly reminds herself of her heritage to help her through the difficulties at hand. Abilities May Parker inherited many of the same abilities as her father, Peter Parker. May possesses superhuman strength but has less than her father, can leap several stories high, and can cover the width of a city block. Spider-Girl's reflexes are also heightened to levels well beyond that of an ordinary human. She heals somewhat faster than a normal human, and is more agile than Spider-Man. Spider-Girl can adhere to almost any surface through a bio-magnetic field her body generates, allowing her to scale the sides of a building, just like a spider. Wall-crawling doesn't come as naturally to May as Peter; she has to concentrate to keep herself from slipping off surfaces. In addition to adhering to surfaces, May can also repel herself like an opposing magnet, or she can repulse and adhere another object or person through a shared medium. For example, she can cause a person to stick to a wall they're touching just by touching that same wall and willing them to, or she can just as easily violently push them away. May Parker has inherited a "spider-sense", a clairvoyance that warns her of danger that is somewhat more powerful and reliable than her father's. It tells her the direction a threat is coming from with a high level of accuracy. Through intensive training, she learned to fight blindfolded using only her spider-sense. She can use it to spot weaknesses in an opponent and use them to her advantage. She can also sense mundane threats or observations like her father, but unlike him, she can use it to sense deception. By touching her father's clone, Kaine, she experienced a shared precognitive vision, but she does not normally have that ability. May also has mechanical web-shooters based on Ben Reilly's web-shooter design, but longer and narrower. They can fire impact webbing and metal needles called "Stingers". May rarely uses the stingers, thinking them to be "too brutal". Her mobile phone is modified to attach to one of her web-shooters, and looks like one of its cartridges. She occasionally uses spider-tracers, but as they are tuned to her father's spider-sense and not hers, she needs a receiver to detect them. She wears a skin tight spandex unitard which she was uncomfortable with at first because of its revealing characteristics but has grown accustomed to it and even enjoys wearing it as she has been quoted as saying "it feels like a second skin." May has also received martial arts training from the Ladyhawks and Elektra Natchios, as well as being drilled in the use of her powers by her father. Combat May’s combat style revolves around her agility and her web shooters. It basically her father’s fighting style refitted to my abilities which mostly involve aerial combat and tricking stronger opponents. She was trained to use her abilities to the fullest. Even train to rely on her Spider Sense if she was ever blinded our facing an opponent that was invisable or using hollowgrams Category:Character Category:Marvel Category:Comic Category:Female Category:Helios Nostros